Psyren Drabbles
by jadedfox2
Summary: A bunch of drabbles with Psyren characters. i wanted to up the Psyren fanfics :  warning: some major OOC, some AU, and yaoi...and i'm sure other stuff i haven't thought of yet.
1. the sky is nice, but you more so

Dholaki sat on a big chair outside, bored with his usual routine. He looked up at the sky. He remembered when it was blue. He remembered the sunlight illuminating the clouds, giving them different hues and tones. He could almost say he missed it. Almost.

"Why hello Dholaki. I'm sure even _you_ must have something to do that requires your attention more than the sky."

Ah, now there is something he didn't miss. Shiner came from the entry way walking up to the silver-haired man, his usual, polite smile on his face.

"No, no I don't." Dholaki resorted with a annoyed tone, keeping his replies short so shiner wouldn't have a snooty remark.

"Understandable. I wouldn't trust such a idiot with much either if I were Miroku." Shiner walked over to the silver-haired man, standing next to his sitting form.

You could see the vein threatening to pop out of Dholaki's forehead. "Is there a reason you came out here?"

Shiner sat down. "Yes."

Dholaki turned to Shiner, about to yell at him, but before he could, he was cut off by a pair of soft lips.

Needless to say, this stunned the silver-haired man. Shiner was the one who was just insulting him, was he not? Surely this must be some sort of sick dream. Before Dholaki could even respond, Shiner pulled away, the polite smile once again on his face. Obviously amused, Shiner got up to walk away.

Dholaki, of course, couldn't let this slide without any explanation.

"Hey!" Dholaki yelled to Shiner, a pink haze ever evident on his face.

Shiner stopped in his tracks, then turned, knowing it to be rude to talk to people without facing them. "Yes?"

Dholaki averted his gaze, uncharacteristically embarrassed about what just happened. "What was that for?"

Shiner shrugged. "No reason, really." Shiner smiled more warmly than before.

"Don't you have more important things to do?"

"It was important."

Dholaki was a bit confused. How can something done without a reason be important?

"Will it happen again?" Dholaki mentally scolded himself for sounding slightly hopeful.

"Good question." With that Shiner decided it was time to attend to his duties.

Staring after the blond, Dholaki had a befuddled look on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He turned his eyes back at the sky, hopeful.

**A/N: I know, way OOC. My first Psyren fic. I'm trying to get a hang of the characters, but it's harder than I thought... well, anyway, I'm going to do a series, I guess. I don't know. Anyway, R&R!**


	2. a love so sweet

Haruhiko's green eyes shifted from the left to the right as he sneaked around the corner to his room, keeping eye out for his ravishing raven. After all, after buying a box of giant pocky, who would want them to be taken away?

You see,he had just got back from the dentist and had 8 cavities. Needless to say, Chika was not happy in any sense of the word. Thus, his love had banned him from any type of sugar food or otherwise you could think of. She wouldn't even allow him honey in his tea!

So yes, this is what Haruhiko the Great had lowered himself to: Sneaking sugary snacks.

Said blond made his way to his room, making sure not to cross paths with anyone, feigning for the sugary bliss that is orange pocky. Once the -all too proud of himself- blond reached his quarters, he gently closed the door behind him, making sure no one else in the house could hear him just to turn around and see what he least expected:

A sleeping Chika. In his bed. _Sleeping. _

After nearly jumping out of his skin, he previously mentioned blond did what he knew he'd come to regret.

Taking out a piece of stationary, he wrote her a letter. It wasn't long, just a few lines. He folded the note and set it on top of his -or rather, what _was_ his- pocky and set it nest to her head on the bed.

Quietly leaving, he stood outside the door with a look of sheer misery on his face.

_O, Dear Pocky, I knew thee well. _

He walked away, his head down in sorrow.

Chika's chocolate brown eyes fluttered open as she felt paper and cardboard hit her fingertips.

_What's this?_

She yawned as she unfolded the note.

_Dear Chika-Chan, _

_I wanted this really bad. REALLY bad, but, I love you more than sugar. _

_Love,_

_Haruhiko._

She picked up the box and couldn't help but laugh.

"That idiot! It's sugar free! You'd think he'd read the box!"

**A/N: Ok, you don't have to tell me, I know it's horrid. I'm in a rut and trying to work my way out of it. Beside the point. This was obviously AU. I'm not used to writing anything below T either, so be proud! Tell me how you feel.**


End file.
